Deer or game feeders are useful in managing animal populations and attracting wildlife for observation or hunting. During times when natural food sources are scarce, such as during a severe winter or a population boom, it is difficult for a herd of deer, or other animals, to find adequate food. Shortage of food can cause the deer to move to a different territory, or, where that is not possible, the shortage can result in a malnourished deer population. A malnourished deer population is undesirable for various reasons, but is especially troublesome in areas where the deer are hunted because malnutrition results in poor quality meat and poorly developed antlers. Game managers hoping to draw and hold deer on their property can do so by making feed for the deer readily available utilizing game feeders to supplement their natural diet. There are many different game feeder systems that have been developed.
Currently, the most popular game feeders are simply tripods supporting a barrel style feeder. Wild animals are very sensitive to new and strange items appearing in their habitat. Although a game feeder contains and disperses feed for the wild animals, its presence can disturb animals' natural habits and even frighten them away. The tripod barrel style feeders, and many other prior art feeders, are difficult to camouflage because their design requires a large structure that is deployed out in the open and does not blend in with animals' natural habitat.
Another problem with tripod style feeders is that they are susceptible to being knocked over by very strong winds or by large animals. Some users have attempted to solve this problem by driving stakes into the ground through the base of the tripod poles. Although an improvement, when the ground is wet, the stakes can be easily pulled from the ground.
Game feeders are generally supported a considerable height above the ground. Although this prevents the deer from taking feed at will from the feed dispensing means, it also makes filling the feeder considerably difficult. In order to fill game feeders, ladders are often used to gain access to the top of the feeder. Sometimes a vehicle is placed close to the feeder so that the user can climb on the vehicle. Both of these methods are inconvenient, and can also be dangerous.
Prior art feeders are expensive. However, they are typically deployed in remote areas that are unmonitored which, combined with their high visibility, makes them an easy target to be stolen. Another problem with prior art feeders is that they typically require multiple people to set them up.
Several prior art feeders utilize a pole that is secured in the ground by concrete, and the feeder is mounted above the top of the pole. These fixed pole type feeders are expensive, difficult to set up, especially in remote areas having uneven terrain, and take extensive set up time. The fixed pole type feeders are essentially fixed in these locations permanently. Continuous use in a single location causes the ground to be destroyed beneath the feeder due to animals tracking beneath the feeder (cattle effect) and uneaten feed rotting. If the feeder is near any trees, the roots can be exposed in this location, damaging or killing the trees. Another disadvantage of fixed pole type feeders is that the feeder must be kept seven to twelve feet above the ground, resulting in a large structure that is difficult to camouflage. Fixed pole feeders on long poles are also difficult to fill with feed because of their height above the ground.
Game hoists are generally used with a gambrel to hoist an animal carcass into the air to a position where it can be skinned and processed. Several prior art hoists are designed to be attached to a tree. A problem with these hoists is that they are attached to the tree at the maximum reach of the user. While this may be an adequate height for smaller game, larger game often drags on the ground, or is not positioned at a comfortable working height. In addition, the low height mounting of the prior art game hoists prevents them from being used to support a game feeder. This limits the use of the game hoist to hunting season and only at times when the hunt is successful.